Innocence
by Lyonene
Summary: AU. Cerriwyn is sent to the Human Plane as a rite of passage when she turns 300. She hates the cold, dead planet and find it terrifying. Things only get worse when she stumbles upon a mortal that simply cannot be Human, he knows too much.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing besides Cerriwyn and the plot! Don't sue, I'm broke.

PROLOGUE

There are several planes of existence. Several different species. Some are more intelligent then others, some have special gifts. The inhabitants of most of the Planes consider the Human Realm to be the 'monkeys' on the 'evolutionary' ladder.

Humans are crude. They are barely one rung above Demons, barely. Humans learn while intelligence among Demons is a rarity. Though that still wasn't saying much for Humans.

Cerriwyn HATED the Human Realm. She hated the sounds, the smells, everything about it. She rarely ventured from the Fae Realm, only to the Vampyre's when Sabre made her but she hadn't had any choice at all this time. She had reached Fae adulthood.

Now she had to spend one month in the Human Realm, live as a Human. She didn't understand why this tradition was upheld. Was it to make the young Fae grateful they were Fae? Anyone who had attended Archer's lectures was glad they were anything but Human.

Human's couldn't fly. They couldn't dance on rainbows or disappear with the mist. They were confined by gravity in those disgusting sacks they called bodies. This mortal body! Cerri utterly despised it! Her human form was of a young female with long, lithe legs and a long lithe body with a few curves that confounded her. Her purple eyes passed as 'contacts' and her matching waist length hair had been termed 'dyed'. Now all she needed to do was find out what these terms meant.

She was already homesick. A few hours on this Plane and she felt like she would die from fear and loneliness. She didn't understand anything going on around her. Humans rode in these things, made of some kind of metal she assumed and they were noisy, noisy and emitted horrible odors. She barely understood the Mortals at all, their words ran on and on, nothing making any sense.

Cerri wanted to go home!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

It was a crisp, September night. The skies were clear and the stars were glistening, sparkling diamonds accented by the light of the moon. Truly beautiful. Of course being out in the country had it's advantages. Nights like these for instance. He had lived in the city once and couldn't stand it. He had missed clear skies.

He was turning into a romantic. How quaint.

His home could be described as a mansion, he never gave it any thought. It was comfortable and suited his needs. It was literally in the middle of nowhere which was exactly how he liked. Visitors were not welcome.

Which was why his brilliant eyes narrowed to slits when he seen a shadow -a person- stumbling across his lawn. How dare this wretch defy his wishes and trespass? How many 'keep out' signs did he need to post? Wasn't the stone wall enough to dissuade would be visitors away?

With a growl, he stepped away from the window.

*****

Cerri halted, her eyes narrowing then expanding as she took in her surroundings. She had found this odd rock in her way and with great difficulty managed to scale it. In the process she had tangled her hair in surrounding tree limbs, making her look somewhat like a wraith.

She had to escape the city and so she did. The fresh air was a welcome relief though her feet hurt. These hard things covering them only made them hurt even more. She knew there was a word for them but couldn't remember it.

Cerri flexed her fingers, staring down at the alabaster skin of her hands. Frowning, she took a moment to realize a foreign sensation assaulting her. It was like daggers piercing her skin, only deeper. It took a moment before it hit that she was cold. She smiled at the thought. At home it was always warm, nobody there had ever dreamed of being old. Except those who had come back from the Mortal world, what few did.

She then figured she should have somehow procured warmer clothing instead of running around in the coarse leggings and cloth top she'd arrived in. Sighing, she pressed on.

*****

He left the house as silent as the cool night that surrounded him, a smirk curving his sensual lips. In his left hand he carried a katana, ready to teach the trespasser a lesson they would never forget. Most likely, one they'd never recover from.

Slowly, he stalked his prey, taking in the fact that it was a female, woman or girl he couldn't tell. Eyes gleaming, he reached out with his right hand and jerked her back against his chest. Within seconds the blade of the katana was pressed against the girl's throat, his arm around her waist. "Give me a reason why I should let you live." He growled in her ear.

Blinking in surprise, Cerri acted on instinct. She immediately brought her head and right foot back at the same time while leaning forward. A startled yelp escaped her when this large human just snorted, holding her firmly.

Damn this mortal body! It was as strong as a piece of straw and about as durable. She didn't even have one tenth of her normal strength in this bag of bones. True, she wasn't very strong to begin with, just able to lift maybe a ton by human standards, but still! This puny body couldn't do anything.

"I am sorry." The words sounded strange to her, the voice even stranger. It was low and husky, not a melodic aria she was used too. "I was not meaning to… tres-pass is the word?"

He stared down at the wild mass of purple he assumed was covering a head. "This is my land." He said gruffly. "Trespassers normally do not survive." His tone lowered; a deadly, evil infusion lacing every word. "Now little girl, if you tell me who sent you, I might decide to let you leave here with only a few wounds."

It took several moments to understand that this Mortal was threatening her. Cerri frowned, blinking in confusion. "Sent me? My care-takers sent me. Not to here, I don't think, they just made me leave home." She reached up with her free hand to feel the sword. "What is this thing you're holding against me? It is hurting my skin." In fact, her other arm was sore from being wrenched behind her back and she was still cold.

She HATED this Plane!

For some odd reason, he found this woman quite fascinating. Things had been rather dull around the place which was just the way he liked it. He knew without anyone telling him that things were about to change and he also knew he should either send her packing or kill her. He did neither.

"This thing is called a katana, a sword. It's made to slit throats when trespassers come onto my land." He said gravely, letting the blade drag away from her throat as he released her. When she turned around, he pressed it to her chin, his eyes daring her to make one wrong move. "Now, who are your parents and why would they send you here?"

"Parents?" She echoed the word, rolling it around it her mind. "Oh! You mean my primary family unit! Purgi and Sabre." Cerri pushed the flat of the blade away from her face, looking disgusted with the crude metal blade. "I did not mean to tres-pass… I am here to learn." She stared up at this human, taking in his feature the best she could in the moonlight. By Human standards he was breath-taking, in a cruel way. She could also tell he was dangerous. "If you would show me the direction, I will leave."

"Learn what exactly?" He pressed, ignoring everything else. His eyes piercing her soul, providing she had one. He knew there was something different about this one, something he could not quite put his finger on. All he knew was at that the moment he let his guard down, she would strike. That wasn't going to happen.

"I do not know. I have to discover that on my own." Her purple eyes narrowed as she stepped back. "That… ka-ta-na is offensive." Cerri inhaled sharply when she landed on the ground, feeling something heavy on her abdomen. A look downward showed a large boot planted on her. A shiver of fear coursed throughout her, something she'd felt only once before. When she was told to leave home. "I said I did not mean to tres-pass. I will leave." To her chagrin, her voice was wavering.

"I think not." He replied casually, though she could catch a deadly lilt to the tone of his voice. He glanced briefly at the katana. "It's supposed to be sharp, head comes off easier with a keen blade." Slowly, he dragged his boot off of her and took a step back, still aiming the sword at her. "Now then, there isn't a vacant hotel for miles around. I'll let you stay in my home for one night. If you don't, I will be insulted and therefore kill you."

"Your logic makes no sense. You will kill me for coming but you will also kill me for leaving?" She summarized, pushing herself off the ground. "Kill…" Cerri focused on that word alone, her eyes widening in panic. "You mean to make me not exist?"

How savage were these beings? No wonder Humans were despised by the rest of the Planes, well most of them, they were exterminating themselves! If she was 'killed' on this Plane, she would never be able to return home. She'd cease to exist altogether. "I'll come with you."

"Wise decision. Now walk." He ordered, a sick smirk curving his lips. This woman was definitely from a mold he didn't recognize and it made him wonder if there was more to her than what met the eye. He'd soon find out as they headed back to the manor.

Two gargoyle statues stood at the entrance, barring the way.

He nodded at them, watching as one sprang to life. "Good evening, Maurice. We have a guest."

The Gargoyle scented the air, it's small beady eyes taking in the woman. "A mix-breed by the smell of her, Master." It hissed in a raspy voice.

Cerri stared at it, looking politely bemused but didn't say anything.

Maurice laughed harshly, fixing her with a pointed look before turning back to stone, the sound of it's cackling laughter still echoing around them.

"A mixed breed, eh? How very… interesting. Move."

She felt a massive hand between her shoulder blades, shoving her through the door. Cerri glanced around as she was herded forward. The walls were a dark green trimmed with black woodwork. Furniture just as grim adorned the rooms she was pushed through, it was depressing.

She walked through an archway bordered in scenes she didn't even want to contemplate. The first thing she saw was a roaring fireplace with flames licking the mantle above it.

"Sit." He shoved her towards a black chaise, nodding when she did. "You are indeed a smart one."

It took a second to realize she had just been insulted. Cerri actually had a scathing remark to make but opted for silence instead. She held out her hands towards the flames, feeling the warmth washing over her. All that traveling as well as the cold and being accosted was beginning to sink in. she could feel her eyelids closing and fought to keep them open, recalling an old adage: first defense against evil is to keep your eyes open.

"You look exhausted. Why don't I have my butler show you to a room?" He suggested, his voice deep and rough now. No longer did it hold a deadly tone though the edge was there yet. He sighed when she slumped, moving over to lift her in his arms. "Or I can do it."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER TWO

Cerri sighed and snuggled deeper under the thick blankets. She could smell sandalwood and felt a wave of longing crashing over her. That was the scent Sabre smelled of. She wanted to go home. Reluctantly opening her eyes -which was like prying a Succubus away from her victim, nigh impossible- she made the effort to sit up and look around. It took a few minutes to remember everything that had happened.

Where had her 'host' gone off too?

"Good morning, Miss." A man with dark black eyes and hair to match walked into the room, carrying a pair of pants and a top over his arm. "The Master will not be up until sundown, so please make yourself comfortable. I can make you something to eat if you wish."

"Eat?" She managed a slight smile, peeking under the blanket confusedly. She made a face when she seen the black garment she wore. "Vegetables? Raw?"

If the man was surprised by this request, he didn't show it. He just bowed and backed out, leaving the clothes on a chair.

Cerri slipped from the bed and stared down. She hated black. Picking at the silky fabric, she pulled it away from her skin. Black was not a good color.

*****

When the sun had left the sky, his eyes flew open. He bolted upright, katana drawn and held at the intruder's throat. "What are you doing in here?" He demanded in a low growl. "Nobody is allowed in my chambers!"

"I did not know." Cerri replied meekly, though the beginning of a scowl was on her lips. "I was looking for the way out. Every time I turn around, I am lost." She frowned, trying to move away. "I wish to leave now, I have spent the night. May I go?" She stared up at him, seeing the color of his eyes for the first time at this close range.

Sparkling, emerald green. They were blazing with anger.

"No, I wish to speak with you. Leave. I will be downstairs within the hour."

*****

Feeling along her shoulder blades, Cerri stared in the fireplace. She was waiting on her host, contemplating. She had changed back into her clothes after a bath. She had found the taps amusing, though the hot water coming from the odd indoor waterfall had scalded her. In the end she'd bathed in cold water.

She had also taken the time to study her new body. It wasn't all that different from how she normally looked, just a few appendages missing. Some of the things on this body were a bit larger then she was used too and it felt ungainly. Sighing at the smooth flesh under her shirt, Cerri moved her hands onto the fireplace mantle. She then mused on the Human's body, wondering if all Human males looked like that.

"Would you care for something to drink?"

Cerri whipped around to find her host standing in the archway, blocking out the already dim light from the room behind him. He smirked at her, apparently knowing she was disturbed at not having heard him.

"Would you care for a drink?" He asked, walking over to a liquor cabinet and pulling down two glasses. Without waiting for an answer, he filled them both with whiskey. "I have some questions for you."

She accepted the glass he thrust at her, frowning slightly as she sniffed the drink then tentatively took a sip. Instantly, Cerri regretted it. She made a face as it burned down her throat, trying not to retch. Holding the glass away from herself, she looked down at it distrustfully. "What is this?" She demanded, her belly filling with warmth and knew it was from the amber liquid. "It makes me feel light headed."

"It's called whiskey, alcohol." He replied evenly, settling down on a black leather couch. He downed his own drink without a flinch, just watching her. "Now, let's get to business. I want to know who you really are and where you've come from. Obviously, my Gargoyle has already spotted it, but I want your background."

Now she was alarmed. Especially when he produced his ka-ta-na. She had been warned that not all Humans were idiots. Some were almost Fae-like, though Mortal. Shaking her head, Cerri feigned confusion. "I am sorry, I do not understand you." She murmured, occupying herself by taking another sip of the whiskey. That only made her wince and cough harshly.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, she could feel tears stinging her eyes. "How can you imbibe this?" Cerri rasped, her hand moving to her head a moment later. "Am I supposed to feel like this?" She raised the glass to eye level, watching the liquid slosh around and giggled.

He shot the glass a bored look, nodding, his features clouding over with anger. "STOP LYING TO ME!" He roared, his voice echoing off the walls. "You are not human, you are something and-" At this point his katana was once more at her throat. "I demanded you tell me what you are before I spill your acid blood all over the carpet."

"Acid blood? My bloods not acid." Cerri said confused. "I'm mortal, a Human." She shivered at that afterthought., looking vaguely horrified by the mere idea. "Human…" She whispered, reaching back to feel behind her shoulders again, the glass of whiskey slipping from her fingers to the floor. Slowly, Cerri looked up at him with wide, frightened purple eyes -eyes that were slightly hazy. "Humans die, don't they?"

"Frequently, and you're not human." He replied, almost like talking to a five year old, disgust evident in his tone. "I'm not going to ask you again, tell me what you really are or I'm going to splatter whatever keeps your dark heart pumping all over my walls." He pressed the katana blade to her throat, applying enough pressure to let her know he meant it.

"But I AM Human." She protested truthfully. Gasping when the sword pricked her, she reached up to feel the spot. Silence reigned when she seen the red blood, holding out her hand mutely. She was Human through and through. The thought was enough to set her to crying, the despair washing over her intensified by the alcohol. Now wonder so few Fae made it home, they died from this ordeal.

"What the HELL are you?" He roared, flames from the fireplace erupting with a crackle. "You are NOT human, stop lying to me." When she didn't answer, he squared his shoulders and sliced her arm.

Cerri screeched in pain, blood seeping from the thin wound. The wound itself almost immediately began to heal, becoming nothing more than a memory. Frowning, she stared at the spot. Maybe she WASN'T without all her powers. Leave it to the Elder's to make this more difficult then it already was.

"I am part Pixie, part Vampiress and part Demoness." She said flatly, looking at the strange man with defiance burning in her large eyes. Her mind was racing, wondering what else she might be able to do. Maybe just regeneration, though that wasn't at all bad.

"That's better." He said gravely, eyes never leaving her arm. "So what is that exactly?" He demanded, eyebrows raising. Never in his life had he heard of something this strange and he'd seen a lot of oddities over the many years. Part pixie, a fairy maybe? Vampiress, okay she drank blood. And Demoness… now there was an interesting concept.

An even better question was on did one of her kind wind up on Earth?

"I guess telling you to go to Hell would suit you then."

"Hell? That place Mortals think they go to if they're bad? No. I'm not evil." Cerri frowned. "Pixie, a Fae or Faery, very large Faery mind. Vampiress, like your idea of a vampire but without all the stigma attached and as for the Demoness…" She tinged pink. "We can't control our lineage. But I'm none of those things at the moment except maybe part of the Vamipress, I'm Mortal."

"So you do drink blood." He stated bluntly, staring at her contemplative. A second later he walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a small capsule from a lacquered box. He dropped it into a glass, watching the capsule dissolve and filling the glass with a thick, red liquid. He placed the glass in her hand, next making his own. "I'm not all human myself."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER THREE

Cerri sipped her drink, musing at the taste. She then realized it was doing nothing for her. If anything, it was making her ill. Now that was a dirty trick. She was an exception among her own kind when it came to the blood drinking besides Purgi. So either the Elders were attempting to make her play by the same rules as everyone else or wean her off of what they deemed a horrible habit.

"What are you then?"

"It's hard to explain, really. I guess I'm a vampire, but I also have powers that a normal vampire doesn't. I'm a vampiric sorcerer." He chuckled at her ruefully when she stared at him, waving his hand so her glass levitated away to the table.

For a long while, she didn't say anything and then finally just stood up. Glancing at the fire, Cerri watched the flames a moment before facing him. "May I leave now?" She asked, a frown gracing her lips when she swayed. "What WAS that whiskey stuff? I feel like I am not connected to anything." She had to lean against a table for support, finally moving so she was sitting on it. Her eyes drifted shut, a smile on her lips. "It feels odd."

"It feels like you're numb." His voice came from behind, massive hands lifting her by the underarms. A moment later her feet were once again on the floor. "You are safe here. I won't harm you and I won't allow anything else to harm you. You're not like others and there is nothing out there for you. You have a deadline I assume?"

"A time limit you mean? I have a month. A month and then I can go home." Cerri smiled dreamily at the thought. "A month then I am free of this wretched body. It is heavy and clumsy. I despise it." She was used to her willowy, lean body. Not this breathing sack of flesh.

He didn't reply to that, just turned his gaze out the window, watching as lightening flashed in the distance. "A storm…" He said, speaking the words with a loving caress, moving to stand at the window. "How I love them so…"

She looked over his head, her eyes widening at the streaks of light shooting across the sky. "It's very pretty, what is it?" A shriek escaped her lips when thunder boomed, hands clamping over her ears. "What is THAT?"

He couldn't help but start laughing at her, shaking his head. "That was thunder and the light is called lightening. The liquid coming down is rain." Was the patient albeit humorous reply. He uncovered her ears just as another boom rocked the foundation of the house, sighing when she jumped again. "It won't hurt you. We're safe in here. Though if you were to venture outside, you might be struck." He laughed at the terrified expression on the Pixie's face.

"It hurts my ears." Cerri whispered, wincing again. Thunder cracked, there was no other word for it. She raised a hand to her ear, under her hair and frowned when she seen blood. "Does it always do that?" She demanded, covering her ears again, this time to protect them.

He didn't even get a chance to answer. She just shrieked and whirled away from him, her purple hair flying all over the place.

"I hate it here!"

Reaching out to stop her from swirling, he sighed. "It's just a storm, nothing more. Come and sit, I'll make you something to relax your nerves. No more whiskey, I promise."

Nodding, she sat down on the couch and folded her long legs under her body. Cerri toyed with a hole in her pants, finally accepting the drink he held out to her. Remembering the whiskey, she took a cautious sip and smiled, swallowing it down. It was like Bloodwyne though not as thick and a bit lighter in taste. This she could handle.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly, not remembering her ever saying it.

"Cerriwyn Astreila Gwendolene Arya Celestra. Though I'm just called Cerri on account of how young I am." She made a face. "You have yet to tell me your name." Cerri stared at him expectantly, then reached out to touch his gloved hands. "What are these?"

"Fingerless gloves." He wanted to pull away from her but froze, rather enjoying her touch. "My given name is Mark but I don't like being called that. You may call me Undertaker or simply 'Taker. Or don't call me anything at all."

"Undertaker… 'Taker…" She tried them both out then shook her head. "Nameless one you are then." Standing up, Cerri drained the glass before gently setting it down. "I am tired. Goodnight." The next second she was gone, moving faster then a normal person though still dreadfully slow for her liking.

Once in the relative safety of her bedroom, she eyed the black nightgown laid out and shook her head. Instead she just peeled off her clothes and padded over to the window to watch the lightening. The thunder was now more bearable since it was moving away.

"It will not harm you." Mark- 'Taker- repeated from behind, watching mildly curious as she jumped. His eyes raked in her human form. She hated her body but he found it… captivating to put it politely. "You are beautiful." He breathed. "Though I do wonder what you look like in your true form."

"My true form? I have a tail, fangs and wings." She replied awkwardly, stepping behind the drapes to cover herself. "I look much different from this. I have three forms I can take on." Cerri watched as he lifted the nightgown, arching an eyebrow in her direction. "I do not like black though I see you surround yourself in it. Why is that?" She lifted herself onto the windowsill to escape the cold floor only to drop back down.

Better cold feet then a cold bottom.

'Taker stroked his goatee in though, his eyes fastened on her. "Because my life is shrouded in darkness so I surround myself in it as well. I live in complete darkness, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FOUR

"No, I do not. I can walk about in daylight, even here." Cerri replied, sounding just as catty as he did though it didn't come as natural. "I told you, things are different from where I come from." She watched as his lips pursed, stepping from behind the curtain to stand before him, staring at his face. "Why do you do this? What does it mean?" She asked, mimicking him though it came out more of a pout.

"Why do I do what?" He demanded, eyebrows raised. Mark kept his eyes focused on hers, knowing if he looked anywhere else he'd probably do something she'd regret.

That and who knew what the consequences of interspecies breeding was?

"This, this face you make. I do not understand it. Are you… what is the word?" She looked at him for help. "The emotion is anger? I do not understand Human feelings yet. Are you angered with me?" She traced his lips curiously, eyebrows drawn together intently. "You should smile."

His blood was lighting on fire. "I don't smile, it's foreign to me. This expression is called a scowl. It's a mix between angry and annoyed." He wasn't scowling anymore though. Instead he was staring at her curiously, a smirk gracing his lips. "Do you enjoy touching me?"

"I do not know. It feels different with these hands. My hands." Cerri frowned slightly. "I feel textures differently. Your lips are soft, did you know that?" She stroked a long finger down his goatee. "And this is rough but soft. A scowl? Anger and an-noyed? I do not understand that word." Her eyebrow quirked. "Your iris' are dilated, are you hungry?"

"Yes." Mark rumbled, sure it wasn't just his eyes changing. "But not for food, Cerriwyn. I'm hungry for you." He chuckled darkly when her eyes widened, his hand moving to caress her cheek.

"You want to eat me?" The amusement in his eyes relaxed her, somewhat. "Not eat me like a meal?" Sighing, she shook her head. "These is so much I must learn or else you will become annoyed with me for my questions."

He decided on any Plane actions would speak louder then words. He trailed his hand down her slim neck and flattened his palm, running it through the valley of her breasts. He could feel her muscles twitching nervously under his touch, skimming his hand down her flat stomach until it rested on her mound. "This is what I hunger for." He murmured huskily.

Cerri was flushed, her pink cheeks at odd with the purple hair that cascaded around her. She had a million and one questions but her mind wasn't able to formulate the words and send them to her tongue. She settled for closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, inhaling and exhaling through her nostrils.

"Do you like this?" He demanded in a low tone, now probing her with a finger.

"I… I do not know…" She whispered, trying to figure out what her body was doing. She could feel her belly lighting up, like with the whiskey only this didn't make her feel ill.

"Have you had sex before?"

Now there was a question. She stepped away, flushing even more. "I'm only three hundred! Of course not!"

His eyebrows were in definite danger of disappearing into his hairline. "I almost forgot about the immortality… I'm sure to you this will seem young but on this plane it's considered quite ancient… I'm in my five hundreds, though I've been around the block a time or two." It was obvious things were very different here.

She understood maybe half of that at best, just listening. Around the block? Cerri picked up the nightgown, her lips curling in disgust at the color but slipped it on anyway. The silk material instantly clung to her curves, shimmering with her movements. Finally she sat at the head of the bed, aware his eyes were following her and felt a need to break the silence. "May I see your fangs?"

He turned his profile to her, a thoughtful frown on his face. His eyes closed as his mouth opened, his fangs descending.

"Those are fangs?" Cerri looked and sounded bemused. "They're so tiny!" She giggled at the offended look on his face, unable to help himself.

"I wish I could see YOUR forms."

"My forms? My Demon form is hideous. To me anyway. I suppose to other Demons it would seem alright. My Vampire form is mostly the same as my Pixie, minus the wings. Pointed ears, and fangs of course, that comes with all three. My true form, the one I was born with, is a mixture of all three. I was told I am the first to have a tail in my realm in over two thousand years." She didn't look amused anymore.

Mark did, he laughed at the indignant look on her face, his arms crossing over his chest. He watched as her eyes strayed to his arms, knowing she was staring at his tattoos and flexed his muscles, laughing darkly when she frowned.

Cerri got on her knees, leaning forward to hesitantly touch the images that seemed to be dancing before her eyes. "What are thee?" She asked, tracing one of a demon. "If I did not know better, I would say this is a Demon. Though it is wrong. Demons are uglier. Bigger horns, curly tails and most are green." Her fingers were dancing up his arms, feeling the skin, tracing the tattoos.

"It's what I thought a demon should be." He murmured, letting her touch him, which probably wasn't the best of ideas as it was rekindling earlier desires. "Keep doing that and we're both going to be in trouble." He growled.

"Trouble? Why?" She asked innocently. "Unless these tattoo things come to life, I am sure it is safe. Or does it an-noy you?" Her hands moved to his other arm, studying it intently. "You are a scary being." She commented, her fingertip tracing the curve of his elbow, frowning when he tensed. "Did I do something?"

"Yes." His growl was even lower, eyes turning a dark; stormy green. "Your touch heightens my desire for you. Right now all I want to do is throw you down on the bed and fuck you senseless, do you understand that?"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER FIVE

Honestly, Cerriwyn didn't get that 'fuck' word he used but the general idea came through. She cleared her throat, hands freezing. All she could do was stare at him, feeling those strange sensations whipping through her body again. Her stomach clenched and unclenched, the warm fuzzy feeling burning her belly once more. It was enough to make her head spin. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't say anything, settling for nodding her head.

He took her nod for assent and waved his hand, her nightgown vanishing, leaving her body open to his viewing pleasure. "I could never let a beautiful creature like you down…" He murmured, hovering over her before fastening his lips on hers.

Cerri came back to her senses when she realized what was going on, feeling his mouth on her throat. She squeaked, then frowned. Did he just call her a creature? Before she could say anything, she was being dragged onto her knees, enfolded against him.

She went to squeak again only to find herself being kissed. One part of her mind was too busy being lost in the sensations to do anything and the other part was dissecting and breaking down his words. Never let a creature down… wait a second, she wasn't a full-blooded Demon! She did NOT believe in loveless sex. "No." She managed to get out after tearing her lips from his.

"What?" Mark murmured, nostrils flaring delicately as he stared at her. "You want this as much as I do, Cerriwyn." He pressed a large finger to her lips to silence her, once more latching onto her throat. His tongue snaked out to taste her sweet, soft flesh. He couldn't help but wonder what this would be like with her in her real form, tail and all.

The thought made him chuckle, feeling her shivering against him and chuckled even more darkly. He ran his hands down her sides, finally cupping her ass with his palms and pressing her against his body firmly, letting her feel just how much he desired her.

Hating this body, she melted against him. She barely had control of it. It took a second to realize that his clothes had vanished. Another second to realize what was pressing against her. Shaking her head, Cerri struggled against him which wasn't the best thing as she soon discovered, hearing his sharp intake of breath. "I cannot. When I return home, I am going to my future mate pure."

"Enjoy your time here, Cerriwyn, enjoy this mortal body while you still have it." He advised gruffly, refusing to let her go. "You can't tell me you don't want this, I can smell it." Mark growled threateningly when she opened her mouth to deny it, nudging her head to the side. A second later his fangs were piercing her skin, her hot blood filling his mouth.

Cerri let out a shriek of pain. In her other forms, this would have been pleasurable. However in this frail, human body it hurt. She could feel her blood rushing throughout her body as he took a draught, dizziness compassing her when he pulled away. She looked at Mark's bloodied lips, watching as her own blood glistened on them before tasting it, feeling his tongue invading her mouth. Whimpering, she arched into him, the metallic taste of blood sending shockwaves throughout her.

A smirk flickered across his lips when he felt Cerri giving in, gently nudging her back down onto the bed. One massive knee parted her thighs before he nestled himself between her legs.

This was better than flying, better than listening to Cherubs singing in their sweet soprano voices, better than drinking blood.

What he was doing to her felt like all those things combined and then intensified by a million. She jerked when she felt him pressing against her, wondering briefly if he would even stop if she said no again, then that thought was pushed out of her mind. Need was taking over everything, rational thinking was rapidly vacating.

Mark growled from low in the back of his throat, his hands traveling down her body. Her curves weren't anything overly special but they were still driving him mad, he couldn't get enough. No words were spoken between them, none was needed. He wanted her and was going to have her, knowing she wanted the same thing.

Cerriwyn's senses came flying back to her with startling clarity. She squirmed, hearing him grunt and gathered he must of thought this was part of the game. "No." She said, common sense taking over this Mortal body's yearnings. She grabbed Mark by his hair, wrenching back to force him to look at her, make him see she meant it. "No."

"Why not?" He demanded, shaking her hands loose of his hair, his jade eyes burning into hers. "You're human for only a short while, don't you want to experience everything before going back to whatever you were?"

"Human sensations aren't much different from my own. Coarser and harder to control but essentially the same." She said flatly, her cheeks flushed though Cerri avoided moving, knowing that wouldn't be a wise idea on her part. "I told you, I'll go home and find a mate. I'm not going to dishonor him by presenting him with a spoilt bride."

A loud snort escaped the large Mortal. In a second he had grabbed her wrists, forcing her down and began to slide between her open legs, refusing to give up. "No… you'll surrender to me…." Mark hissed, his eyes turning blood red.

Cerriwyn watched his iris' with avid horror and a bit of fascination. Somewhere it was registering that this was a bad thing. It was almost like a…

DEMON!

"NO!" Mark bellowed, pushing himself away from her violently. He backed away, a hand flying to his head as he fought the animal urgings to just take her. "GO!"

She didn't need any other words. Rolling off the bed, Cerri flew out the door. Her ungainly feet slid on the floor but that didn't stop her. She stumbled down the stairs and out the door, past the Gargoyles. She could hear the one, Maurice, shouting at her over the wind but didn't stop to look back.

No wonder so few Fae made it back to their Plane. They died from meeting insane Humans!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

After spending a few days running and hitching rides -something she became rather good at from the younger, eccentric people- Cerriwyn started discovering things.

First off, apparently the Elders hadn't taken any other precautions with her which was bad for them, good for her. She was the first mixed species of Vampyre, Demon and Pixie (her mother being a Pixie/Vampiress combo, herself). With all those attributes combined, she was beginning to tap into her own magic.

She was growing stronger.

*****

It was a rainy night. Mark's favorite kind. He licked his lips as he surveyed the city below him. He was perched on top of a tall, building, his long; leather trench coat clinging to him as he crouched. The rain beating him didn't phase him nor did it mar his vision in any way.

He was browsing for dinner.

And he'd decided on the meal.

Young, maybe thirty, give or take a few years. She had short, cropped blonde hair and a luscious figure. It wasn't the figure he was interested in though. It was the blood rushing through her veins, all too visible to him in his hunger heightened state.

Mark felt the wind resistance underneath him as he dropped, his long hair flying over his head but kept his eyes firmly fastened on the meal he was about to quite literally land on.

Something human sized with a ten-foot span of black, glimmering wings swooped down before he reached the intended victim, catching the prostitute. Wings beat the air as the creature carted the screaming woman up into the sky, landing several rooftops away.

Mark's eyes narrowed as he watched a black, glimmering tail twitching over the edge of the roof's ledge, followed by piercing shrieks and a guttural moan. He tore after this thing, scaling the building quickly. He tore the body away from the thing. As quickly as his hand fastened around the monster's throat, it began to shift, features melding and merging.

"'Taker?"

It took him a minute to realize this was Cerriwyn -or at least something similar to her. It was the voice. It was her voice, just a bit raspier. He met her purple eyes, his own taking in her face. The face was human looking, only it glowed, the last bit of transformation dying as she appeared in her Pixie form.

So she did have wings… and a tail.

Her hair was still purple only now it was vibrant, with a life of it's own it seemed. Her wings were delicate, gossamer things that looked like they wouldn't withstand the rain pounding on them. Her skin… her skin was shimmering, as if someone had taken stardust and sprinkled it over her.

And then there was the tail.

It was still black, still glimmering but not as broad, or deadly looking. The tail he had seen had been twice as wide as his hand with spikes. This piece was delicate and… well… it kind of resembled a devil's tail only… cute.

Cerriwyn withstood his inspection, huffing when he eyed her tail. She hovered off the rooftop, wearing nothing more then a simple white cloth, something to cover her but give her freedom of movement. "Let me go, you're going to snap me in half." She ordered, her voice taking on a musical lilt.

"Christ." He grumbled, releasing her gently, a hand moving to comb through his hair. "What are you doing here and how did you transform?" Was his gruff demand, staring down regretfully at the dinner she'd stolen. He'd have to find another meal now, something he wasn't very happy with. Mark's attention snapped back to the oddity before him, admiring her true form. Even with the tail, he was quite attracted to her. "You're still beautiful, Cerri."

"Sometimes." She said matter-of-factly. "And-" A cheeky smile crossed her rosy lips. "The Elder's apparently do not know anything about my kind or else I would still be in that dreadful Human body. Were you going to eat that?" She nudged the corpse with her bare foot, watching as it glowed silver before disappearing. "I am sorry but I had followed her for a few days." She licked a smear of blood off the back of her hand.

"It's not a big deal. I can find another, though this is usually my hunting grounds." He chuckled ruefully back at her, her purple eyes hypnotizing him in ways he could not fathom. "Where did you go that night?"

"I do not know. To a few cities. I followed some murderers here and killed them. I've stayed since." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I found an empty attic over a church so I'm staying there. Anything to bide my time and escape this dreadful place." Cerri made a face, sitting cross legged in the air so she was eye level with him, her wings fluttering to keep her up. "You need to learn better control." She said finally, studying him.

"Control of what?" His tone went icy cold. He knew exactly what she was talking about but decided to act dumb for once in his immortal life. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Cerriwyn." His eyes moved down to the streets, scanning the few mortals about at this late hour. "She looks good…"

Cerri frowned, wondering what he was playing at. "You know what I am talking about." She said, following his gaze. She smirked wickedly and a second later, she was in Demon form, swooping down on the woman.

Shrill shrieks were all 'Taker needed to know that he had been deprived of another victim, this time for lying.

Cerri dropped the body to the ground, turning mid-air to stare at him. Blood streaked down her lips and chins, onto the white cloth covering her. She winked one purple eye before flying off.

"BITCH!" Mark roared angrily, his voice carrying into the night before flying off in the opposite direction. His blood was BOILING. He couldn't believe the little wench had just done that!

It was none of her damn business what he could and could not control!

With one final sigh, Mark selected his final choice for the night, knowing he wouldn't try again for a fourth time. He landed on the pavement quietly, smiling wickedly when the woman's eyes fastened on him and turned on the charm.

Before he had gotten too far, Cerri appeared on the street in a Human/Vampiress form, combining the two. Her hair was swaying with the light wind, her hands shoved into the pockets of a thigh high black leather jacket, a pair of leather pants encasing her toned legs. She smiled when the woman looked at her, holding out a hand.

'Taker wanted to lie and play games, she had time to spare.

She took the woman's hand, pulling her towards her. A second later, Cerri was staring at him, watching as his face contorted in anger as the woman clung to Cerri like she was an antidote to death.

"Now I'm a bitch." She said softly, caressing the woman's hair before looking down into her eyes. "Beautiful…" She murmured just before snapping her neck. For the most part, Cerri was like most Pixies: kind and all that. Though the demoness and vampiress tended to emerge most on this plane.

In seconds Mark had grabbed Cerriwyn once more by her throat, hoisting her into the air and squeezed until her face began to turn purple -just like her hair.

"Do NOT fuck with me." He growled. "Stop taking what is mine and get lost!" He shoved her away, watching impassively as she landed hard and turned, disappearing into the night.

A roar of anger followed him.

Where the human had stood was a deep green, scale covered beast. Huge, tattered black wings sprouted from the beasts shoulders, fangs descending past it's lower lips. It's slanted eyes glowed red, burning with hell fire. Claws shot out from it's fingers and toes, the arches of it's legs snapping as joints readjusted, the creature now walking on the balls of it's feet.

A second later, Mark was flying towards the sun, his trench coat and flesh of his shoulders impaled on those talons.

He struggled, twisting and turning, finally having to give up the leather coat and slip out of it. When he'd landed, his vision was red.

Saying he was pissed would have been a serious understatement.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER SEVEN

A ball of green light filled Mark's hands, lighting the sky briefly before he hurled it at the creature flying away from him. He watched the ball connect, the creature fall and snorted. Let that be a lesson.

*****

Cerriwyn didn't know what kind of magic this was. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. Normally Demon skin was hardened enough that most spells and magic just bounced off, a bit like dragon scales.

As she fell, she shifted into her natural form, her wings wrapping around her from the wind rushing past her as the hard earth rapidly rose to meet her. She gasped when she hit the ground, an old rusty pole damaging her flesh as she impaled herself, her silver blood coming out in a great spurt that stained the ground before it just ran out of the wound, pooling under her.

It took one second to realize this was iron. She let out an ear-piercing shriek. Leave it to the Demon to retreat when it was in danger, forcing the Pixie to suffer.

*****

He heard her shriek of pain but did not turn around, knowing she deserved it for taking not one, not two but THREE potential meals. Mark sighed, coming to a halt, his conscious kicking in.

With a twinge of regret, he turned around, regretting it all the more.

Silver blood was staining her and the ground, making her look even more ethereal. In this form. The other ones could go straight to Hell.

Iron. Iron could kill Cerri.

That would have been useful information like ten minutes ago.

"Hold on, Cer." He murmured, kneeling down by her, careful not to inflict anymore pain then he'd already done as he wrapped a massive hand around the offending iron pole.

Mark actually cringed at the anguished howl that escaped her lips when he jerked the pole from her body, placing a hand to the wound. There was a sizzling sound, the smell of something burning and finally nothing more then a weakened but alive Pixie laying there. "Now we're even."

Cerri stared up at him, tears running down her cheeks before they formed into little crystals. She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get the words out, though her eyes told the story. She was sorry for provoking him. It wasn't her nature. Heaving a great sigh that made her body shudder, her eyes closed, head lolling to the side.

"Damn." He cursed and lifted her body in his arms, one arm beneath her legs, the other around her back before flying off into the night, his meal suddenly forgotten.

He had to make sure all the iron was out of her system because it could potentially kill her, which is not what he'd meant to do. With a sigh, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, not understanding why he cared for her so deeply. Maybe it was because she was just like him, in a way.

Mark shook his head and headed back to the mansion, hoping Maurice had the potion ready since the gargoyle read his mind most of the time.

*****

Waking up to a half moon told Cerri she had slept for three or four days straight. She went to sit up but couldn't. Frowning she looked down to find a delicate chain on her wrists, binding them to the bed. It didn't take a scientist to figure out why. Safety precaution. She HAD gone sort of wicked for awhile there.

She dropped back down with a sigh, taking some time to just lie there. She couldn't feel any pain so she figured the iron was out. Actually, it had to be. She'd be dead else wise.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER EIGHT

The door opened, causing her head to turn to see who it was.

There was Mark surveying her cautiously, apparently deciding she wasn't dangerous because he walked over to stand beside the bed. "You were quite the pistol to deal with. Though I did manage to get all the iron out of your system." He informed her gravely, busy undoing her chains. "Sorry, it was for precaution, I didn't want you hurting either of us."

Nodding, she sat up, rubbing her wrists. "I don't know what happened… you seem to provoke the Demoness in me." Cerri murmured, fluttering her wings, testing them. She let out a sigh of relief that they weren't broken. The gossamer wings wrapped around her body for a second before unfolding, revealing a fresh white cloth covering her. "Thank you, for what you did. I did not deserve it. I will let you be now." She hovered off the bed, heading towards the door.

"Wait." Mark ordered, watching as she turned to face him, his arms crossed over his chest. "You were right, Cerriwyn. I don't know control very well. There's… something inside of me… something that I can't explain. I've been battling it for centuries and it escapes sometimes… I don't intend on letting it happen again. Ever. It was by me, my wife died."

Cerri frowned slightly, not too keen on the fact that she could've been both raped AND killed in the same hour. "What is a wife?" She asked finally. "Your mate?" The frown remained, wondering why you would take a mate if you couldn't control yourself.

Sounded a bit like Demon inbreeding, not that she would mention that.

"Yes, a person you take for eternity as your own. I… killed her." He looked down at the floor, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "Whatever… I've been trying to control, killed her. My Sandra." Mark surprised her by punching the wall at the mere thought of his deceased wife. "You remind me a lot of her." He said afterward, calmly, like he hadn't just put his fist through solid marble.

"She was a mixed breed?" Cerri asked, totally innocent in her question. "I've intruded long enough. I would like to leave before the moon descends much farther, it's easier to fly during the night. Humans are more apt to not notice it." She stared at him for a minute before sighing and heading for the door. Who would have though the primates were wising up?

Mark was thinking fast, knowing she might have answers to questions he had pondered for decades. "Why don't you stay here?" He suggested, watching her glance at him. "You could go out and hunt at night all you want, but when you're tired, a room upstairs with your name on it." He tried not to smirk as her eyes took in his nude from the waist up torso, flexing his muscles just to watch those purple orbs widen.

She was able to study him now without feeling anything, one of the perks of being in her natural form. It was easier to control herself. Her purple eyes took in his form, studying the tattoos and his muscles. "I think I'd rather go. I'd like to explore a bit more of your world before I go home." She said finally, shifting into human form, her fingers playing with the hem of her jacket.

"Whatever you want then. Door is open for you though." He shrugged his shoulders, turning to glance out the window and sighed. Morning would arrive soon, but he had to feed or else he'd lose strength.

When Mark lost strength, he lost control.

"You look hungry." Cerri said finally, not moving. She walked around to stand in front of him, holding out her wrist while shifting back into Pixie form. "It's lighter then Human blood but it's stronger." She offered. This was considered an intimate act in her Realm, but then again she had cost him a few meals. "Just do it, Mark."

Licking his lips, he stared down at her, finally nodding. Mark pulled the Fae close to him, an arm wrapping about her waist as his mouth lowered to her wrist. His fangs sank into her flesh, tasting pure light. An animalistic growl escaped him as he took long draughts. This was better than human blood. It was intoxicating, addicting…

She watched him. Cerriwyn could literally see her silver blood rushing through her delicate veins. This was much better then in Human form, there was no pain only a small tingle of pleasure. Though as his grip tightened, she began to feel dizzy, watching as the blood sped towards his greedy mouth. "Enough." She ordered, pulling away from him.

Mark growled in annoyance, not wanting to stop, wanting to drink all of her in. when she pulled away forcefully, he slowly back away, needing to put space between them, his tongue darting out to catch the last of her blood on his lips.

"That's better then any human blood I've ever had." He said thickly, eyes a dark; stormy color. He could already feel his energy returning. "Whatever you're made of… it makes me feel like I could run a marathon… something…"

"That was a one time only." She said firmly, staring at him out of narrowed eyes. They had a brief stare-down before she smiled brightly. "Thank you for healing me but I believe it's time I left. I don't want to intrude upon you again." Cerri glanced down at her wrist, which had already healed, shimmering droplets of her blood glistening on the ivory flesh. "I'm glad you feel better."

"You can't leave, there's so much I want to ask you." Mark stated, blocking her path. "I want to know all about what you are, where you come from, everything. Also, I want to apologize for losing my temper with you."

First off, he knew way too much. Cerriwyn wasn't supposed to say anything about herself. Which she had so in Human form out of fear, there was a rule broken. Now however was a different story. Her wings fluttered as she lifted off the ground, moving out of reach. "I am truly sorry Mark, but I cannot tell you anymore then you already know. I am not even supposed to be in this form before you."

"You're not supposed to tell MORTALS, HUMANS. Do I look like one of those to you?" He demanded, joining her in the air, baring his fangs.

"Hey Mark, you here man?"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE

Cerri dropped and was in Human form quicker than a hiccup. Purple hair and eyes, now wings, no tail, no fangs. She even managed to change into her leather pants and white tank top with some kind of shoes with heels. Shooting Mark a curious glance, she moved towards the open window, not even interested in meeting any of his friends.

Mark shook his head and opened the door, bellowing: "Up here, David!"

It wasn't a man that came into the room. It was a full blooded Demon in the shape of a Human. The center of his brown eyes glowed blood red, now that was subtle. He looked Mortal, but in a very frightening way. He stared at her, an evil chuckle falling from pink lips. "Mmm… fresh meat, I see…"

"Not exactly."

She knew instantly what he was and didn't hesitate. A second later, Cerri was covered in dark green scales with huge, tattered black wings. Her mouth was curled into a snarl, fangs brandished dangerously. Her glowing red eyes stared at the other Demon as her dangerous, spiked tail flailed behind her, daring him to attack.

"Interesting. Fae and Demon mix. Though something else is different." David practically purred, though his defenses were up as well, his eyes lit on fire at her bared fangs. "Ah, a vampire…very different indeed."

"How did you know?" Mark asked, his voice low and gruff, raising a hand to keep Cerri from attacking his… friend. Mark and David had an understanding, not really a friendship.

David was one of the few… beings… who could control whatever it was inside Mark.

"He's Demon, he can scent each mixed bloodline in me." Cerri rasped harshly. A second later she was in Pixie form, her natural form. She stared at David as if he was something mildly interesting. Though she did have the presence of mind to keep the mortal clothing.

She didn't trust Mark very much but she had none at all for this David. "I'll take my leave now." She nodded at Mark before flying over the men's heads and out the window.

"What are you doing with something like that?" David demanded when he knew she was out of earshot. He glanced at Mark's face and sighed. "You attacked her, didn't you."

"No…. not exactly…"

"That was your other side. You didn't tell her, I take it?"

"Not all of it. Why should I? She doesn't matter to me." Mark replied gravely though deep down, he knew he was only kidding himself.

***

Cerri spent the next three days immersing herself in human culture. She found a lot of it very sad but as soon as she hit the countryside, she was much happier. She'd sleep in haylofts, nestled in a loose pile or even in abandoned tree houses. She found these kind of things comforting in an almost simple way. Though she'd learnt that not all humans were what they seemed. Some could sense she was different and some were just deranged. She spent an entire night healing herself because someone had shot her right through her wing thinking she was some kind of winged beast. Close but not quite.

***

It was night again and David was on the hunt, looking for something delicious, yet sweet to eat. His eyebrow raised when he see the Faery in his midst and swooped down, deciding to have a one on one chat with her.

"Boo!" He exclaimed behind her, chuckling when she jumped, and leaned against the barn with his massive arms crossed in front of his chest, looking positively demonic and evil with a sensual quality. "Hello there, Pixie Dust."

She glared at him, though it didn't look menacing. Especially with stray straws in her purple hair. She was in human form, a small bag containing her few possessions laying at her feet. She'd been about to bathe and dress -she was in a long white nightgown- when he appeared. "Yes?" She demanded, not moving, just staring.

"You certainly are a different one." David purred, his voice low and deep almost in a sultry way but knew she wouldn't be falling for it. It wasn't in her nature. "I came to talk to you about 'Taker." He said, refusing to say Mark's real name in the presence of this… whatever she was.

"What about Mark?" Cerriwyn demanded, refusing point blank to call him by those other names. She caught the surprised look in David's eyes and snorted, biting the inside of her cheek. "You hunted me down to talk about Mark? Would you hold on for a moment while I dress at least?" She stooped down and picked up her bag, shooting him a 'get lost' look.

"Nope, I like you in that." He replied nonchalantly, studying his long nails, smirking when she snarled. When her eyes flashed an angry color, his own went completely red. "I came to talk to you about his other half." He said it like he was talking to a five year old child.

Her eyes flashed an acid green, apparently restraining herself. "I don't care about his other half." Cerri said flatly, honestly. "I don't intend on seeing him again, this world is rather large, considering the Humans are reproducing quicker than Trolls. Goodbye." She shifted forms, the nightgown changing into her customary white wrap. She frowned when she was held back. "Let go of my wings before I rip your spleen out."

"You can try, Pixie Dust but you'll fail." David replied almost conversationally though danger was more than obvious in his tone. "Now then… His other half is Demon. His mother was a vampiress who mated with a demon, following me Pixie Dust?"

"He's a half-breed, so what? Besides the fact that he's having trouble controlling his Demon side, I don't see why this is of any interest to me." Cerri said, wondering where this bug got off treating her like she was a mere Pixlet instead of a grown Fae. "He's not my problem, this is not my Plane. Now, may I go, father?" She couldn't keep the sarcasm from rolling off her tongue, her wings beginning to turn black.

"You can help him, you're probably the only one who can." David contradicted, smirking, his own blood red wings unfolding, three times the size of hers. "Think about it, Pixie Dust." With that he flew off into the night to find a victim. He needed to tear something apart, torture it a bit, angry with that Fae bitch. The creature had nerves, he'd give her that.

Cerri sighed, a crystal ball appearing in her hands. A second later David was hurtling towards the ground, a neon blue light pulsating against his chest as it forced him down. Satisfied, she took off, her wings beating the air as she left the area far behind.

She was through with getting into bad situations on this Plane. All she wanted to do was go home and forget this adventure ever happened. And maybe share a glass of Bloodwyne with her friend, Nero.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER TEN

A second later, thousand of iron knives were piercing Cerriwyn's back, going straight through her petite frame. David hovered over her, watching as she fell to the ground and snorted. "What a waste…" He muttered.

This was torture. It was worse then the time she'd embedded herself on that pole. That had been one localized spot. This was everywhere. Cerri crumpled. She writhed, reaching blindly for the hurtful blades but couldn't pull them out. She inhaled sharply, praying she would just die so the agonizing pain would end. She felt herself shifting into human form and knew she was dying, she didn't even have enough magic to shift back.

Suddenly a glowing purple ball encased around here, pulling the blades from her body, arms, legs, back, even her heart, and the purple liquid quickly filled the holes that the knives left. It took around five minutes, but soon they were all closed up and healed

Mark stepped out of the shadows, carrying a now unconscious David with him. Unceremoniously, he tossed his 'friend' to the ground. "Kill him."

The Demoness was screaming for blood but the Fae was horrified. The Vampiress was just wanting to be nourished. She crawled towards David and sank her fangs into his throat. Liquid fire raged through her veins, easing the pain left by the iron. After a couple long draughts she pushed away, leaving him alive. She didn't like him in the least but she wouldn't kill him either. She tried to stand up but her feet wouldn't hold her. Purple eyes found angry green ones and a second later she was in the air, feet dangling a foot off the ground.

"COWARD!" Mark bellowed, shoving her away before grabbing David by the throat. With one hand, he crushed David's cords, snarling and ripped into the flesh, blood spurting everywhere. When he'd had his fill, he pulled away, letting the body drop to the ground. He stared at Cerriwyn, a low growl escaping him.

"NO!" She shouted too late, staring at the body horrified. Demons did this, not Fae. Vampires were neutral but she'd been raised as a Fae! A Fae! She stared up at Mark, watching the blood trail down his chin and trembled. Slowly, she Cerri got to her feet, never taking her eyes off of him. One look in his eyes told her she needed to guard her own throat. "You've had enough." She said in a monotone voice, knowing he could smell her own blood all around them from her previous wounds.

"Perhaps." He chuckled, his voice thick with the blood he'd just consumed. "He was such a fool to believe my sob story. Like I didn't know I was part Demon?" Mark rolled his eyes, cracking his neck. He stared directly at Cerri. "I can control it… when I want too. Right now, I do. I don't have the urge to hurt you like I do others. You're safe, trust me, Cerriwyn."

"I don't trust you." Cerriwyn said bluntly. "You shouldn't even be on this Plane. You should be in Asgarth with your kind." She pressed a hand to the side of her face, frowning. "Why am I so hot? How did you heal me?" She stared at him, trying to understand why she felt like she was on fire. "Mark? Is all the iron gone? I'm burning!"

"Calm down, it's an old Demon remedy. Your body will burn for awhile until the iron is out of your system. It's basically taking it's course through you." He explained conversationally, walking over, and caught her before she hit the ground, sighing heavily. This was definitely deja-vu all over again as he picked her up over his shoulder and flew off into the night while David's body turned to dust. The sun was going to come up within ten minutes and he could already feel his skin begin to seer with pain. He had to hurry and fast.

***

Cerri woke up to feel herself slightly warm but no longer burning. A cursory glance around already told her what she knew, she was back in Mark's house, on a bed. She didn't bother moving, just letting whatever he'd done finish it's work. She closed her eyes, letting out a tremulous sigh as the night' events replayed in her mind. How did she wind up in such things? Her mother always said she had too much Demoness in her for her own good. Her father said it was his Vampiric side, and he generally said it with a smile.

Once she felt normal, Cerri proceeded downstairs, not even bothering to shift out of whatever form she was in. She halted a few paces behind Mark, hearing him chuckle and could only imagine what he was thinking. She inhaled, scenting alcohol and made a face, her stomach lurching. "Mark?" She began hesitantly, letting him know she was there, though he was probably already aware of it.

"Hello Cerriwyn. I trust you slept well." He said by way of greeting, taking another swallow of the brandy, loving how the liquid burned down his esophagus. "Sit. I'll fix you a drink, and it won't be as strong as last time." He promised, nodding at the couch, and proceeded to do what he said he would. "How are you feeling? Still burning?"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Reluctantly Cerri took the drink, staring at it like it was poison. "No, not burning." She murmured, sniffing the liquid cautiously. "Look, Mark, I really think I should go. We've crossed paths enough and each time, I almost die. I'm trying to make it home with both wings attached." She stood up, setting aside the untouched glass of brandy.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk." He said calmly, waving a hand idly, a clamorous clanging echoing throughout the house telling her everything had been locked and bolted. "Now we can do this the easy way… or we can do this my way, Cerriwyn." Mark said slowly. "Your choice."

She stared at him like he was out of his mind, shifting ever so slightly. Her wing fluttered, darkening in color. "What do we have to talk about?" Cerri demanded in a steely tone of voice, not liking how he had locked everything down. She got the feeling if it came down to a physical confrontation, her best bet would be to run.

Mark chuckled, already knowing what she was thinking, and shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to know some things about you. Such as, where are you from and why did your...parents...send you here?" His voice soft and soothing, yet rough and gruff. It was a nice mixture, something that would probably make a mortal woman's blood rush to her cheeks.

"I can't tell you where I'm from and as for my parents? My family unit you mean? The Council sends every Fae when they 300, it's a rite of passage in Human terms. May I go now?" She folded her arms over her chest, not taken with his voice in the slightest. One of the perks of this form, she was in control.

"Hmm… interesting." Mark murmured, his eyes glinting wickedly in the firelight. "I do wonder what they'll think when they realize you've been with someone from this world."

Before she could digest that, he had her in his arms and was kissing the breath out of her, growling as his strength overpowered hers.

Cerri reacted instinctively, grabbing his thick, long hair and yanking viciously, tugging strands out. Her fingers extended into talons, gouging at his skin. She yelped when she shifted again suddenly, stuck in Fae form and summoned her strength, shoving him backwards. She reeled backwards towards the ceiling, out of breath. Her purple eyes stared down at him, her lips swollen from the kiss. "I have an intended." She said sounding bemused.

"You do not, you liar. You said you intend on finding one." Mark corrected angrily, his eyes now raging green fire. All jokes and messing around was at an end. One massive hand grabbed the front of his own shirt, ripping it away from his muscular chest, dropping the shreds to the floor. His hand flew out when she went to flee, sending her back against the wall.

"I had a number to chose from, I decided the other night." She whimpered, watching with wide eyes as he slowly approached. Her wings twitched, obviously trying to move though it was futile. Cerriwyn murmured something under her breath and with a loud pop, a small crystal orb appeared where she had stood. She was inside of it, the last of her magic used up at the moment. She sat in the middle of the ball, staring out.

Mark chuckled as he waved his hand again A second later a black ball shot from his hand, exploding the crystal ball she was encased within. "Nice try. Just surrender to me and I will make this a very PLEASURABLE experience for you."

She didn't know what he meant by experience exactly but it didn't take an Elf to figure out the intonation behind the word. Cerri shook her head, lilac hair spilling over her shoulders. "You can't! It's never been done before, we're from different planes!" She pleaded, the tips of her pointed ears twitching a bit when his voice lowered even more, the sound sending a shiver through her.

"Oh, but that's the beauty of it. It's NEVER been done before. I think now would be the perfect time to experiment and find out what happens when two mixed species become one." He replied, his voice even lower, sounding like a rumble coming from his chest. He waved his hand, levitating her body from the ground, and stared directly into her dark violet eyes, wrapping one arm around her waist. "You want me and you damn well know it. Now stop fighting me and surrender!" He growled before capturing her lips in a rough kiss.

Cerriwyn's head was reeling. She had a feeling when two inter-species mated the results were going to be bad. Her hands moved of their own accord, wrapping around his neck, her mouth finally meeting his with ardor. She frowned when she felt his teeth on her lower lip and pulled away, staring at him. A finger moved to her lip, pulling away and staring at the silver blood. "You bit me." She said in a breathy whisper

"That's not all I'm going to bite either." Mark promised wickedly, lifting her up over his shoulder and carted her upstairs. Kicking his double doors open to his bedroom, he carried her squirming body inside, kicking them shut behind them, and deposited her on the bed. He immediately kissed her again before she could speak, moving down her jaw line, his lips and tongue scorching her skin.

It felt so good that it hurt, whatever he was doing to her. By nature Fae weren't shy, most of them wandered around in partial nudity but intimacy wasn't tossed around either. Brief hugs were about as far as contact went as the usual, well... from her experience. Cerriwyn didn't know whether to beg him to stop or not to stop. Her fingers entwined themselves in his hair as she arched her neck to him, parting her long legs so he could rest atop of her.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER TWELVE

Mark growled from low in the back of his throat, sounding both demonic and turned on at the same time, which he was. His eyes glowed green up at her as he continued to travel, waving his hand as her clothes dissolved from her body. He didn't feel like undressing her, it would take too long. He smirked wickedly, admiring her beautiful body, and licked his lips before pressing hot kisses to the tops of her breasts. He began licking in the spot where he wanted to taste her and finally found it. Baring his fangs, they sunk into her tender flesh and groaned as the silver blood instantly began flowing into his hot and greedy mouth.

"Mark…" Cerri whispered, her eyes closing as the sensations overwhelmed her. She pushed his head away after two draughts, not wanting to delay the return of her magick any longer then necessary, even if what he did felt exquisite.

She looked down at him, bending her head forward to kiss him, tasting her own blood on his lips. Her blood was sweet, light... liquid light. She flicked her tongue out, catching a drop on the corner crease of his lips and shivered, wondering if that was how they all tasted.

Mark smirked, the type that would send a normal woman to her knees, and chuckled deep from his throat as his tongue traveled between the valley of her breasts, taking his time. He wanted to know every inch of her and knew she wouldn't stop this, she couldn't.

Who could honestly blame her?

He growled against her skin, feeling it vibrate, and held back a shiver as his tongue slid down her stomach, the smooth flesh almost enough for him to take her completely.

She sat upright, grasping his hair with both hands. "What are you doing?" She demanded, looking at her stomach as if she expected red burns to be in the spots he'd kissed. She could still feel the trail of fire his lips had left. Cerri pulled herself back, sitting up on her knees as she stared at him. Her eyes took in his massive chest and the tattoo on his stomach as he straightened up, reaching out to trace the letters with her fingertips. A second later her finger was replaced with her tongue, mildly shocked at herself.

A low groan/growl escaped Mark's lips when she did this, immediately entangling his fingers in her purple hair, and hissed when she began nipping around his tattoo. This was a major turn on and he didn't understand why. No woman-or creature-had ever affected him this way and he didn't understand it, he didn't want too either. He pushed her back down on the bed, chuckling when she pouted at him, actually pouted, and ran his large, massive hands up her calves and back of her thighs, squeezing just a tad, spreading her beautiful long, smooth legs.

A gasp escaped her own lips, his hands on her legs were definitely sending her over the edge. She knew she wanted something and had to have it, her vampiric nature coming out slowly.

When his head was level with hers, she grabbed his chin and roughly bit into his neck, growling as hot blood splashed against the back of her throat. She purred, a low guttural sound as she drank eagerly, only ripping herself away with the most severe restraint.

The pain did not overcome the pleasure by any means as Mark's eyes turned a dark forest green, his low growl mixing with hers. He roughly pulled her up by the back of her neck, spreading her legs, and ran his hand down as his finger instantly slid inside of her, causing her to cry out. He knew she loved the pain mixed with pleasure and was going to give that to her and more.

Her entire body stiffened, her nails digging into Mark's muscular shoulders as she stared at him. When she'd regained some sense of control, her right hand slid down his chest and between their bodies, fingers wrapping around his cock. She studied his face to see if he liked it, smiling when a low hiss escaped his parted lips, her tiny fangs showing. She tested the waters by tightening her grip, her hand sliding up and down slowly.

"Oh fuck…"Mark groaned, his eyes slowly drifting shut, the immense feeling overtaking every single sense of his huge, muscular body. "Damn, Cerri!" He slowly removed his finger from her soaking wet sex, licking her essence from his finger slowly, seductively, his eyes locking with hers. "That's what you do to me." He stated gruffly, referring to his hard as a rock dick she was currently stroking.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his piercing gaze, almost flushing under the scorching look he was giving her. She let out a muffled yelp when the world turned upside down then straightened, looking down at Mark. She adjusted herself to her new position, her legs straddling his waist. She placed her palms on his abdomen, rocketing off him a second later. She almost swore he was made of iron -no pun intended- because she was on fire again. Though without the pain.

Mark growled as her sex wrapped around him in a vise grip, almost tearing at him, and wrapped his arms around her body. Their bodies instantly melted together as he slid further inside, finally feeling her walls stretch to accommodate him, and nodded as he gritted his teeth. "This is it." He hissed, kissing down her neck, and sank his fangs into her pulse point before beginning to piston in and out of her at a fast, rough pace.

The pain was sharp, then a dull throbbing ache centered between her legs. The fact that he bit her did nothing to diminish it. Her body was small and frail, made to match other small and lithe bodies, not a man/vampire/demon of this size. She nestled her face in his hair, feeling him slowing down his pace. Soon she felt a spark of pleasure, her hips rocking up to meet his inexpertly, rolling against his. This time when he moved in her rough and fast, she was more then prepared for it.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you…" He managed to breathe out, holding her closer to him as he began thrusting his hips, snapping them forward, driving in and out of her at a slow, methodic pace. He knew when he plummeted in full blast, it was his Demon side coming out, which is not what he wanted. He growled, his tip brushing against her spot, and could already feel her coming apart in his arms. The feeling was something he knew he'd never experience again as long as there was breath in his body.

Seraphim music, the feeling of the rainbow beneath her feet, her bed of clouds: this was better than all of it combined. She shivered uncontrollably against Mark, her heart beating fast against her breastbone, threatening to burst as wave after wave washed over her. Cerriwyn could feel him restraining, holding back on her and wanted it all. "Just let it go." She whispered, her legs wrapping around him tightly, back bowing as she came.

Mark nodded, gripping her hips, thrusting harsh and fast inside of her, giving her everything he had inside of him and more. Beads of sweat and perspiration began forming on his body as he came closer to the edge, knowing a few more thrusts would end it completely and they would be one. After that, anything was possible and he couldn't wait to find out what would happen that had never been done. "Cerriwyn, I'm close…"

She nodded, a fine sheen of sweat slicking her own body. A low, musical sound escaped her as stars crashed together in front of her eyes, arms and legs locking around him in a death grip. She heard and felt a low rumble starting in his chest and coming out a growl, purple orbs widening slightly. She trembled, feeling his body tightening and knew another tidal wave was coming only this time it wouldn't be hers. She moved in time with her, her walls gripping him, pulling him deeper each time he pounded back into her. "Mark!" She cried out.

Hearing her voice shouting his name in the throes of passion, that was all he could take as his thighs tightened, feeling his balls tingle, and finally thrust one final time before exploding.

"CERRIWYN!" He bellowed, their bodies suddenly glowing purple and green, the color mixing together to produce a soft blue that lit the entire room up. Neither noticed as they both spilled over the edge in utter and explicit ecstasy.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The full moon told Cerri she must have fallen asleep after what had occurred between her and Mark. It also told her she'd been sleeping for days. Frowning slightly, she sat up, groaning because it was so hard to do. She wondered if that was something normal. Her eyes widened, horrified when she seen her stomach. "MARK!"

"The Master is not at home, Miss." A voice echoed around her, Maurice, the Gargoyle. "He left the other night, he's due back soon. "

Struggling to her feet, Cerri placed her hands on her rounded stomach. She KNEW something bad would happen, simply knew it. Fae seldom had children, they couldn't carry the offspring to full term which is why the children were revered and cared for like they were. And if this was any indication, instead of the nine year term she should have had, her pregnancy was progressing faster then even a mortals.

A few minutes later, Mark came swooping down on the balcony, heavy footsteps echoing throughout the room. He'd heard her scream in his mind, still getting used to their mind link, and sighed when he seen her. His eyes widened when he backtracked and looked again. Was she...no she couldn't be...

"What's going on?" He demanded, not able to finish a single full thought, and that was all that came to his mind to ask.

"I don't know!" Cerri screamed, a hand moving to the small of her back. She looked something akin to a pole with a pumpkin for a stomach, wings out to help steady herself. "I can feel it... Oh Great Tuathan…" She shifted uncomfortably, trying to raise herself into the air but her body was too heavy to lift. "I can't even shift forms!" She frowned when her stomach actually rippled. "It's too big."

"Fuck." Mark groaned, knowing this was the repercussion for what they did those two weeks ago. He didn't understand why Cerriwyn had slept so long and now he knew why. "Don't panic. If you do, you'll end up losing it. You don't have much time, the baby is almost full grown, or whatever it's going to be. Probably a Demon/Vampire/Faery/Sorcerer mixture. What a combo, eh?"

She wasn't aware he was joking, more intent on focusing on what her body was doing. "Two weeks?" She whispered. "My time is almost up, Mark…" Cerri's eyes widened in pain, a silver light emanating from her distended belly. She let out a piercing scream before the light consumed the entire room. A second later her stomach was flat again, followed by a popping noise. Sweat gleaming off her forehead, she looked up.

"Cerriwyn."

"Sabre? Purgi?" Cerri looked at her parents.

Sabre was a pure vampire with flowing black locks, tall and lean though raw power radiated from him.

Purgi was a Demoness/Pixie mix. Her skin a pale green color with black wings and long black and purple hair. Beside the pair were several other Fae, all much older then Mark.

"We had to destroy the child, Cerriwyn." One of the Elders said gravely, a male Fae with waist length steel gray hair, his wings folded behind him. "It would have killed you in hours."

Mark was not at all happy with this, his eyes narrowing to dangerous slits at the Elders, not saying a word. He simply walked over to the bed and squared his shoulders, baring his fangs as a black ball formed on his hand, causing all the Fae's to stand back instantly. They could smell the iron coming from it and Mark smirked, they were smarter than they looked, he'd give them that much.

"I do not appreciate you barging into my house without notice. You have three seconds to leave before I destroy you all."

"We had no choice in the matter, Undertaker." Sabre said, stepping forward, obviously not afraid in the least. Iron wouldn't hurt him and he was old when Taker's mother had been a child. "Cerri would have died, if she died here we wouldn't have been able to do anything for her. You must understand, our children our precious to us, we have so very few…" He looked at his daughter.

"You're time here is over, Cerri." Purgi finally spoke up, a black spiked tail waving behind her. Her voice was low and raspy though filled with love. "You can come home now."

"No! You said she was mine!" The roar escaped Mark's lips. His eyes flashed a dangerous acid green, ignoring the shocked expression on Cerri's face. "You told me when she found me I was to keep her here and protect her, which I did. I even killed my own damn friend and NOW you're telling me you're going back on your word? She belongs to ME now. Our blood, everything, is linked!"

"That was different." Sabre said, gesturing for his daughter to be patient. "Kane was loose on our Plane then, we didn't know what else to do. But he knows Cerriwyn is here on Earth now. He's searching for her."

"Kane," Purgi added, seeing Cerri's confusion. "Is a Fyre Demon who laid claim to you when you were born. He's older then all of us combined, one of the very first. Unlike most Demons however, he's highly intelligent."

"Wait- why would a Fyre Demon want a Fae?" Cerri demanded, swallowing hard, refusing to look at Mark at all, her cheeks flushed. He KNEW about her all this time!

"Your blood-lines." Another of the Elder's spoke up, a female. She looked disgusted. "You're the first Fae/Vampire/Demon mix, Cerriwyn. You have all three strengths combined."

"I'll bring my brother down like I did last time." Mark vowed, standing in front of Cerriwyn, his shoulders squared as he still held the balls of black magic in his hands. "Do not force me to use drastic measures. I have the contract and it clearly states the one who protects and takes her has full claim over her. You know this Sabre, so don't even try going back on the pact. I know you too well, you know I'm right." His voice was low, cool, yet a hint of danger was evident in his tone. "I love her and you're not taking her away from me, not you and especially not my pathetic baby brother."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Kane is the one who killed off both your first and second wives, is he not?" Sabre challenged, ignoring the look on Cerri's face for the moment, gathering Mark hadn't been entirely truthful with her. "He let you beat him then, only because he had done what he wanted. Cerriwyn goes with us."

Cerriwyn glanced at Mark before disappearing.

"He's bound to the human realm, Cer." Purgi said when they materialized, watching her daughter looking around for her Demon-lover. "He was banished a very long time ago. His traveling powers for inter-plane crossings was taken from him."

***

"Cerriwyn, look at it this way, at least you can put it all behind you now."

Cerri listened as her soon to be mate spoke, watching Nero -a Rainbow Fae- bouncing along the clouds on his tip toes. "You're only thirty years older then I am so don't talk to me as if I were a mere Pixlet." She said crossly. Nero had been among her choices and she chose him because he was her best friend, at least they were compatible." "Everyone lied to me."

"Just the Elders, and Sabre.... and Purgi... and Mark…"

"Must you remind me?"

"Sorry, Cer."

***

Cerri looked around confused. She had been traveling with her friends to where the bonding ceremony was to be held, when everything had just sort of melted away. Now she was standing in a barren field, the land scorched and arid. "Nero? If this is one of your jokes it isn't funny!" She shouted, hovering off the ground so her silver dress wouldn't get ruined. "Nero, I mean it!"

"It isn't Nero, my pet." Came a dark, sinister voice from the clouds.

She spun around to find a Demon slowly coming to land before her, his tattered black wings flapping lazily, his eyes boring into her through the crude mask he wore.

"It's been too long since we last met, Cerriwyn. Now it's time for you to finally come home." He extended his hand, tilting his head when she backed up from him, and narrowed his eyes. "I said come here NOW!" He roared, grabbing her roughly by her arm, and held a single ball of red magic to her. "Do not force me to use this." He threatened, the iron dripping from it.

Cerriwyn remembered him. She had been only a hundred years old, out picking flowers near the crystal pond when she'd seen a Demon watching her from atop a jagged rock. He'd frightened her so badly she had run all the way home, shredding her tender feet on sharp rocks.

She could feel the iron, her body naturally recoiling from the deadly substance but forced herself to move towards him. When he took her hand, she felt fear coursing through her, even though the deadly ball of iron was gone.

"That's a good Fae. Now then, let's go before we miss our OWN bonding ceremony." Kane murmured, waving his hand, disappearing with her from the scorched lands, courtesy of his power.

Nero was dead, that was for sure, along with the Elders, except her Caretakers. They were currently being held hostage in his realm, which was the fiery pits of what Humans would probably deem Hell. They entered, the heat already surrounding them, and Kane smirked down at her.

"Welcome to your new home, Cerriwyn."

"I can't live here!" *Cerri protested, feeling her wings dying from the intense heat, shriveling and retreating closer to her own body. "I will NOT be bound to you!" She conjured a crystal, smashing it against his face.

It was filled with water from the Tuathan's holy lake. She watched as the water did to him what the heat did to her wings, forcing him to let her go. She took off running, crying out as things bit at her bare feet. "Sabre! Purgi?"

They did not answer, no one did, and Kane was livid now that his future mate had attacked him in such a manner. He conjured up a red ball and hurled it at her, cursing when he missed by inches.

"Damn it!" He bellowed when she disappeared just as he went to grab her, rubbing his hands together, and whipped his head around. In the red mist, there was Sabre and Purgi, each bound back to back, their mouths taped heavily shut, blood pouring from their orifices.

"Now that she has defied my wishes, I shall end you for good."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Cerri heard a heart stopping scream and ran in that direction, arriving just in time to see her parents die. Letting out a shriek of anger and sadness, she lunged for Kane, attacking him with everything she could.

Her form shifted to that of the Demoness, her talons ripping into him. It was a futile gesture but she didn't care. She would kill him for this!

"Die!" She rasped, her fangs descending as the horns peeked out of her hair, tilting her head towards him, hoping to catch him on one.

Kane merely laughed evilly at her, no remorse shining in his eyes, grabbing her by the throat, his power overtaking her instantly. "You will surrender to me or I shall kill you as well, Fae." He threatened, holding a ball of fire in his hand, and growled angrily when his shoulder suddenly seared with pain. He whipped around, releasing her, and stared into the intense, angry green eyes of his brother. "Impossible!"

"No Kane, it IS possible. Let's end this right now."

Cerri watched as Kane gripped his shoulder, lunging out of his grasp. She spared no glance at Mark, just latched onto that shoulder, ripping at the muscle. She let out a rough gasp of pain when she flew backwards, shifting in the process and landed on a blistering hot bed of obsidian. Her wings now melted to her body, she rolled away, trying not to cry in pain as she watched the brothers battle.

Everything around her faded in and out, the pain so terrible it was making her black out. Unconsciousness was creeping in, she could feel it. She managed to open her eyes one last time, seeing Kane and Mark battling just over her.

***

_Memories, memories_

_Memories, memories_

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I prayed to the Gods, let her stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

Mark stared down at the Fae, his green eyes devoid of any emotion. After literally tearing Kane limb from limb -and placing said limbs in each corner of 'Hell'- he had returned to the Human realm, with Cerriwyn.

Or what was left of Cerriwyn.

The obsidian had rendered her unconscious and then Kane had blasted her with one last ball of iron, getting her heart.

What remained before Mark was a crystallized Fae with hardened wings, no life stirred in this body.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent memories, imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Remind me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

He had laid her out on the bed and sat watch. Being Fae she didn't decompose. He had no idea how dead Fae were laid to rest. He had thought of burying her but like the Dwarves from Snow White, he couldn't bring himself to bury this beautiful creature.

The beautiful, innocent Fae he had come to love.

Memories of Cerriwyn washed over him…

She had been so naïve… unknowing of the sins and troubles of Mortals. Aware of evil but blissfully sheltered from it.

She had been Innocence personified.

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imaged you'd be here_

_All my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

On the third night, Cerriwyn's body had vanished, nothing but a pillow sized; purple crystal left where she had been.

Tears of blood in his eyes but yet to be shed, Mark rose from the chair he had slept in, approaching the bed. He could only stare down at the crystal, trying to crush the hope that somehow she was inside it -alive- that flared in his heart.

The crystal cracked.

Peering down, he watched as the pieces fell open.

In it was a tiny Pixlet with pale pink hair and wet, pink wings. The baby Fae uncurled, delicate hands opening and closing, a small mouth letting out a tiny yawn.

It rolled onto it's back, blinking and staring up at him out of wide, pale pink eyes.

It was a girl.

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling, you know I'll love you till the end of time_

Mark reached down, picking up the infant sized yet all to lithe and frail Pix, able to cup her in just one large hand.

She blinked again, watching him curiously before smiling sleepily.

He tentatively smiled back, not questioning this miracle. This wasn't Cerriwyn… but it was her daughter. He nestled the infant to him, listening to her sigh contentedly and glanced out towards the full moon. He walked over to the open window, swearing he could hear Cerri's musical laughter echoing around him, and decided right then on a name for the Fae in his arms.

"Innocentia…"

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments, imaged you'd be here_

_All my memories keep you near_

_Your silent whispers, silent tears_

_THE END_

_Song is 'Memories' by Within Temptation.  
_


End file.
